WordVomit
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: In which Derek is cursed and Stiles is mostly quiet for once. Girl!Stiles and Sterek inside.


I honestly have no idea what this is. *FacePalms*

I wanted a light, slightly fluffy fic about Girl!Stiles having an issue with big boobs ('cause I've felt that pain and wanted to complain a bit and also, because I was watching Double Divas on TLC) and Derek, after being cursed by a witch to have to compulsively talk, assuring her that it wasn't a bad thing and then proceeding to explain why it wasn't, but NOOOO, Derek wanted to have manpain and I apparently was having Hale family feels. I had a whole rant planned where Stiles complains about bras and girly stuff, too.

WordVomit (No lie, I originally had this titled DD)

Pairing: Fem!Stiles/Derek

Rating: T (Few curse words and suggestive themes)

Warnings: Slash in the form of het, Genderbend, cursing, Adult themes, Angst

Copyright: SourWolf says No.

Stiles has never had any issues with her breasts. Okay so she sometimes had to order her bras because it was hard to find her size. 38 DD was a pretty common bra size but Beacon Hills was a relatively small town and all they really had in way of shopping was a Walmart and a few small boutiques downtown. She had gotten to be a wiz at finding good deals and which websites had the good bras. She'd even found a few minimizer bras for her size and they made running at Lacrosse practice a bit easier. Most of the time though, Coach just made her copy playbooks for the players but occasionally, he made her do drills with the guys. It was pretty funny and slightly insulting to her that none of them ever seemed to notice that she was heavier chested than most girls at the school. Well it wasn't like she wanted their attention just because of her body because she was super smart, okay? and funny, and sarcastic, and she really was pretty decent looking when you got down to it. It'd just be nice to, you know, get a few seconds glances every now and then. But, maybe that was more of the clothes she wore than anything. Majority of the time, she actually wore the minimizer just because it was easier and then she wore layer upon layer of loose clothing, which may or may not have been bought in the guys' section of Walmart, because she was damn comfortable in them and her boobs could actually breathe, okay? And, really the guys had a cooler selection of graphic tees anyway so who could blame her? Her dad definitely didn't and in fact, was the one who ended up buying most of her wardrobe anyway. Stiles had the feeling that he approved of the way the clothes hid her well-endowed chest so he didn't have to shoot the male half of the Beacon Hills population. And, okay, sometimes she had trouble sleeping because it was hard to sleep on her stomach and sides but honestly, she wouldn't give her boobs up for anything.

After her fifth time, tossing and turning, Stiles eventually let out a huff of breath and blew her bangs out of her face then looked down at her chest. She'd worn her favorite minimizer to bed because Lacrosse had been brutal and she had immediately face planted into her bed as soon as she got home. Now, she was regretting it. She groaned aching in places that had never before and pushed herself up. She gingerly peeled off her honorary no. 24 jersey, muscles twinging as she managed to shimmy out of it, leaving her only in a tank top and her minimizer. She pushed her tank top straps down and managed to unhook the latch, letting her boobs free, with minimal burning in her shoulders. She pulled the straps back up and laid back down, finding a decent position before she pulled up the covers and found a comfortable position. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to see if she could calm her heart down enough to trick her body into sleep. She was just beginning to fall into that dreamy state before a rem sleep and was feeling really relaxed when she vaguely heard a sound in the background noise of her mini-dream. She ignored it in favor of curling up around her pillow.

"Stiles."

Ooo, she liked that voice. It was a nice voice, deep and rumbly kinda like thunder.

"Hnnng." She muttered in response, nuzzling into the pillow, letting those tiny fingers of sleepiness comfort her.

"Stiles."

Oh, it was Derek's voice, the one he seemed to use when he was angry at something. She really ignored it then and moved her arm so she was hugging the pillow more.

"Stiles, wake the hell up!" Derek pulled at the covers and she made a noise of protest when the blankets slipped down to her waist. The room went silent again and she made a happy noise, though she shivered as she felt colder.

"God, you have great boobs."

That made her eyes fly open and she quickly scrambled back, grabbing at the blankets and stared at Derek with wide eyes.

The Alpha stood there; looking down at her like he couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. Hell, Stiles couldn't believe they had come out of his mouth.

"Derek, what the hell?" She retorted, flustered by his comment. "Why are you here?"

"Witch in the woods. Need you to research curses." He said, lowly biting the words out and then the muscle clenched in his jaw as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

She glanced at her bedside clock and groaned some more when the numbers 3, 5, 11 swam in front of her and not in that order.

"At 11:35 at night, when I was trying to sleep?" She asked, annoyed now, hands still clutching the blankets to her chest. "Dude, you couldn't come during the day? You know when I'd be awake and not nearly naked in bed?" She flushed as her words registered but didn't lose the glare in her eyes.

His eyes immediately dipped down to where the blankets were being pushed out by her boobs and the muscle twitched even more.

"Couldn't wait." He snarled shortly, eyes returning to her face. "Got into fight and got cursed."

"What?" She exclaimed dropping the covers and sprung out of the bed, standing in front of him so she could look him over, not even caring that she was only in a tank and a pair of boy shorts. "Are you okay?" She couldn't see any visible wounds but the surly Alpha was good at hiding them from everyone.

"Fine." He snarled, keeping his eyes trained on her face. "Need cure now." He was starting to sweat and she knew that was a bad sign, 'cause werewolves never sweated unless there was something going on.

She went for her computer and opened it up, bringing up Google Chrome 'cause it was her most trusted internet resource. "Okay, what kind of curse was it? What was the witch like? What are the symptoms?"

"One. At a time." He said plopping down on her bed with a huff. She turned to look at him and his skin was starting to resemble a certain paleness that the last time she had seen had been when he got shot with the Wolfsbane bullet.

"Shit, Derek, you look horrible. We'll start with the symptoms. What are you feeling?"

The Alpha didn't respond at first but his eyes dipped down to her chest again and she couldn't help the small thrill that went through her. His nostrils seemed to flare as if he had just took a big whiff and his eyes burned as they looked at her.

"You infuriate me. You make me want to hate you but I can't. You are so freaking annoying and bratty. You don't respect my authority and it makes me want to make you submit just so I can get some peace and quiet. Your eyes are so expressive and big, too. Like Doe eyes and they make me want to categorize every emotion that goes through them. They make me want to hunt you down in the woods and cl-" He bit his cheek to stop himself and shook his head, like a dog shaking water off. (Ha dog metaphor, Shut up Stilinski bigger things to worry about).

Stiles leaned back in her chair, eyes wide and feeling like her cheeks were flaming. "I, uh, Derek, that's like the longest I've ever heard you talk. Wha-"

He growled, claws protracting then retracting within a few seconds of each other, as he stared at her breathing hard. "Can't control, can't stop talking."

"O-Oh, okay." She mumbled, cheeks still red as she typed that and wouldn't meet Derek's eyes as she searched through the links it provided. She could hear his breathing speeding up so she began to read faster and faster, thankful she hadn't had time to take her last dosage of Adderall earlier in the day. He was wheezing by the time she found the spell. Her eyes widened as she read through the page and her heart nearly stopped when she read how curse was supposed to play out. It was supposed to make the afflicted person compelled talk and talk and if they choose to stay silent which from the spell's power was a herculean effort of strength, the words would build up and cut off their air supply, resulting in death. She knew SourWolf wasn't a talker. Hell, he barely said 3 words on a good day and she knew he was fighting the curse off. She turned around to look at Derek, who was now slumped at the edge of her bed.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, surging up and grabbing his shoulder and tugging on it urgently, making him growl weakly but she ignored that. "Shit, Derek. You're freezing. We need to get you warmed up. Come on." She said, grabbing his arm and throwing it over her shoulder as he moved to get up. They stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom. Stiles let go of Derek the second they passed the door and set him gently on the ground, springing at the shower controls and turned the hot water on at full blast. Thankfully, it turned burning hot pretty fast and Stiles wrestled with Derek's shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers 'cause there was no way she could have gotten them off without combusting of embarrassment before helping him into the bathtub. She couldn't help but thank her mom for designing this bathroom with a huge sunken bathtub, which could hold the 6ft+ muscle man that was the Alpha. The water hit him and he shivered in reflex and let out a nearly unnoticeable moan.

"Derek, you need to talk to me, okay?"

He gave her a withering glance, which lacked its normal threat because of how sick he looked.

"It's the only way to break the curse. If you don't, it gets worse and worse until it builds up so bad that the words get stuck in your throat and you can't breathe and you-" she chocked on the word because there had been way too much death in the last 5 years of her life. She took a deep breath and stared at him, steely. "Nope, you know what? That's not going to happen because I am going to make you talk to me."

She grabbed his arm and his skin was so cold it burnt her skin, even with the water at the highest heat temperature it could go.

"Fuck!" She cursed before climbing into the bathtub. She maneuvered him, with a few grumbles from him at being manhandled (which "suck it up Derek."), so she was sitting behind him. "Talk to me Derek." She demanded, moving her arms around to hug him to share her body heat. "Talk to me, Damnit." Her voice broke and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"My name's Derek Edward Hale." He wheezed out, after taking a few gasping breaths. "I'm 23 years old. I own a black Camaro that Laura bought to piss off my parents when she was 16. My mom's name was Sara and she made the best Peanut Butter cookies in Beacon County. My dad's was Edward and I was named for him. He was a carpenter and built our house by hand. I had 3 sisters and 2 brothers, all younger than me. Amanda was the youngest. She was 6 and Miranda was 10. Jane was 12 and so was John. They were twins. Ian was 14 and was going to play lacrosse. Laura, she was the oldest of us all, she would have loved you. She loved to talk, like you do."

Stiles couldn't tell how long they sat there. Her cradling him as he talked about his family and what happened during the fire and afterwards in New York. Each word he spoke, though tinged in pain and anger, came easier and easier until his voice was back to normal but the spell was going to last until morning at least so Stiles kept urging him to keep on talking. Eventually, the water ran cold and she had to turn it off. Derek was able to get out of the bathtub by himself and Stiles tried not to look past his waist but she still caught a glimpse of the soaked fabric as he turned back around to face her, mouth open to continue talking. But, nothing came out as his eyes dipped down again. Stiles looked down and eeped when she realized her tank top, which had been a boring white color, was now completely soaked through and everything was on display. She quickly covered herself and scrambled out of the tub, reaching out for a towel. She heard a noise and Derek chocked on it as he swallowed. Stiles realized he was forcing words back down and sighed, knowing it was going to be about her.

"Say it!" She commanded, crossing her arms over her chest and pinning the towel down. "It's okay. If it's bad, we can blame the curse later and it's not like I haven't heard everything under the sun from people at school."

"You look pretty with your hair down. When it's wet like this, it curls around your face and makes you look beautiful. Why do you hide your body under all those clothes? You're wonderful. Your curves are amazing and any man would be lucky to have you."

Stiles' cheeks flushed and even though Derek looked like he wanted to superglue and duct tape his mouth shut, she could see the faint red on his ears. When no more words came out, Stiles filled the awkward silence that lingered.

"It's, uh, it's easier to wear guys clothes 'cause they're bigger and I kinda need the space and Girl's clothes fit to tight and all the good shirts, I can't wear because my boobs don't fit. I wear a minimizer during the day for Lacrosse because it's easier to run drills without having to worry about my boobs bouncing around and really it's just easier 'cause I don't have to worry about guys staring at my chest when they talk to me and at least then, I know I'm actually attractive for something other than the fact I have big boobs."

Derek growled a little and Stiles stuttered to a stop.

"Those guys are idiots if they don't see how smart you are. You're funny and witty and sometimes bratty but that's just you. You're always saying how awesome you are and it's true. " He finished, jaw finally unclenching. "I really don't like this curse." He added and she could see his bottom lip sticking out.

Stiles couldn't help the laugh that escaped her and Derek glared at her.

"You're pouting!" She pointed out still laughing and he immediately pressed his lips together and intensified the glare but she just smiled at him, caught up in the moment.

"You have a beautiful smile. I lo-like the way your eyes lit up when you laugh. You look so carefree and young and it makes me want to protect it and makes sure nothing ever happens to it." The red on Derek's ears grew redder and Stiles flushed to meet it.

"Uh, Thanks." She mumbled, embarrassingly pleased at the words and dropped her eyes, which made her catch another glimpse of his boxers. "Oh!" she exclaimed, dropping the towel to grab at his clothes and busied herself picking them up. "Here, they should still be dry but we can put them in the dryer if they aren't. I'm sure I have a shirt and my dad has some sweatpants that'll fit you if you want to do that. It won't take that long to dry them since they're probably not that that wet because my shower curtains pretty good about keeping the water inside the tub." She offered him the clothes. "Learned that the hard way after the Great Bubble Bath adventure of '09 and be glad you weren't here for that because it was capital B-A-D. There were bubbles everywhere and even some going down the hall toward my dad's room and he wasn't very happy about it. I got grounded for a wee-"

The brush of his hands taking the proffered clothes made her trail off when one of his hands snagged on her wrist and made her look up at him. His eyes were shining a bright hazel-green and were, what she could only describe as, _open _and then two words she'd never thought she'd hear from him came out.

"Thank you." He said, looking her directly in the eyes. Stiles sucked in a breath, eyes wide at the pure emotion in his eyes. He wasn't just thanking her picking up his clothes. He was thanking her for making him talk, making him deal with everything, for saving his life.

She wondered if he realized his thumb was rubbing against her pulse point and if he could smell the warmth that was settling low in her stomach. Shut up, okay, Derek was like stupidly attractive and anyone with a pulse would find him devastatingly good-looking and Stiles, well she was a girl with a definite pulse that was increasing with every swipe of his thumb. She shivered slightly when a breeze came through the bathroom and she felt her body react. She refused to looked down though as she blushed yet again, cursing her skin for being so prone to showing her feelings. He however had no qualms about looking down and when he looked back up, there was heat in his eyes. They still can't tell who moved first but the next thing they knew, Derek was pushed against the bathroom sink and Stiles' legs were wrapped around his waist as they kissed and tried to devour each other's mouths.

"Bed. I want to take you on a bed. You deserve one. You deserve candles and romance. You deserve roses and music." Derek said when they broke apart, gasping for air, well that was mostly on Stiles' part but Derek did look a bit winded. "You deserve to be treated like a Queen and deserve someone way better than me." He added, nuzzling into her neck as he took in her scent. She shivered again and clutched at him tighter, as he continued to tell her how worthwhile she was.

They never made it to the bed but the bathtub, filled to the brim with warm water and rose petals* (which the pack relentlessly mocked Derek for smelling like later) was a pretty good substitute.

No Idea at all, guys.

*I'll have the link to the bathub on my profile. (I really want one of these.)

Read & Review.


End file.
